


Fatherhood, a imposters guide

by TiredCal



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alien dad with human kids, Bigotry, Blood, Bunch of random stories with really no true plot, Bunch of stories written from 3 to 6am, Cute Kids, Dad impostor, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Imposter dad, Lots of it, M/M, Murder, No beta reader, No set dates for updates, Orphaned Kids, Pansexual panic, Protective Dad, Short Stories, Tentacle monster imposter Puck, Vignette series, What I do when I should be sleeping, descriptions of death, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredCal/pseuds/TiredCal
Summary: When his planets government sent him on the espionage mission he expected a few things, maybe some hiccups here and there, but nothing like this.Here was alone among the humans and put in charge of the offspring of his ex-partner's kills. Just his luck.( A vignette/ mostly one-shot series of the imposter dad Puck)
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 121
Kudos: 614





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone would have asked someone about Puck from his crew, they would all say pretty much the same things.

Makes the galaxy's worst jokes, is the dad friend of the crew, always has the good snacks on him, loves his kids, and will adopt practically anyone he feels like.

Somethings no one would mention is the few times he seemed a bit off. It looked like he had to remind himself to breathe a few times when he was alone with another crewmate. Puck's smile was just a bit to sharp, and his obsession with jerky seemed a bit to unhealthy. Other than all that he was a model crewmate who always volunteered to babysit the other crew's kids or pets.

Puck's normal crew were always sad to see him go, as he would sometimes be lent out to other crews. He was one of the few highly trained and ranked physicians around.

Truly their black suited crewmate could really be an enigma.

\-------

When his planets government sent him on the espionage mission he expected a few things, maybe some hiccups here and there, but nothing like this.

Taking over the human named Puck's body was fairly easy. The guy was pretty much a dick, so he hadn't felt bad. That so far was the only easy part.

His partner was a total dumbass who was way to trigger happy. Which lead to them being ejected. So now he was alone among the humans and was put in charge of the offspring of his ex-partner's kills. Just his luck.

The rest of the crew already noticed the change in 'his' personality. They just kept saying 'Fatherhood' sure did change him. Whatever that had ment.

The offspring, or rather kids, were... something. Muk, a small being in a purple suit, was always wondering off and finding trouble. They were certainly a handful. Blin, a cyan smaller being, was practically the opposite, preferring to say by his side or sitting on his shoulders.

It was only 2 days of having the kids around that he had accepted that this was just his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I started this the other night at around 3am, and have been continually add to it. 
> 
> Kinda a personal project as I develop my oc Puck, just thought some others might enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Muk knew that his new daddy was a bit.... weird. He looked like he had no idea how to do any of the tasks! They're mama had always showed them how to properly do some of the work, and even let them finish it!

So of course it was now up to them to teach their new daddy how!

Their daddy seemed to have the most trouble with the wires for some reason, he seemed always ask " Wait what color is that one?" or " How do you use the wire stripper?"

Even with having trouble with the tasks in the beginning he seemed to get the hang of them and Muk was really proud! They rewarded their new dad with happy stickers like their mommy used to do!

Their daddy always looked so happy when he would place the stickers on his helmet and backpack thing!

Their daddy also taught them some really cool new things! They and their new baby sibling were learning how to play hide and seek in the vents! Though daddy told them to keep that a secret from the others. They were really good at keeping secrets!

They really loved their new little family, hopefully their mama would come back soon.

\------

Puck was panicking. His youngest was currently missing and he had no idea what to do!

This was a new place with new people that he knew next to nothing about! He really cursed his luck, he knew he should have taken up Tak's offer to watch the kids while he was sent to help set up a medbay on a new planet base.

The worst part was that there was another impostor around!  
He was sure that the impostor had no clue about him, and he really hoped to keep it that way. Though if it came to it, he would fight tooth and nail to keep the kids from harm, no matter how it would look.

Since he had abandoned his own government, he had no way of getting a map of the vents or what the sent imposters mission was. It was extremely nerve wracking. He already knew that he couldn't take off his helmet off without looking inhuman.

Puck was just thankful that nothing bad had been reported or something sabotaged.

It was at the end of that thought that the emergency meeting alarm went off causing Puck's entire being to fill with dred.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious as to why I called this meeting" The dark blue crewmate announced gesturing towards his legs. On each leg sat and clung 2 familiar children. Puck could have cried. The rest of the crewmates seemed to sigh in relief, now they didn't have to deal with a panicking parent.

" Oh thank fu-frick!! I was looking for them everywhere! I am so so sorry! I only looked away for a minute as I was installing some of the software into the med network and then they were gone!" Puck practically sobs out as he moves to scoop up the kids.

" Hey man it's all good, kids are like that sometimes, I knew I was when I was around their age" Dark blue chuckles out softly.

"Found them in the bathroom trying to help eachother wash their hands" The blue crewmate adds sounding amused.

" T-thank you so much, I honestly had no idea what I was going to do" Puck shakily states as he readjusted his hold on the kids.

" Hey its close to lunch already, why don't all four of us eat together" Blue asks.

"Foood! Daddy food!" Muk cheers, causing the dad to shake his head and chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way?"

"Can do! So how old are the little ones?" The crewmate asks as he walks the group through the halls.

That.... was a good question. How the hell did he not know the age of his own kids?! What kind of dad was he?!

"Thwee!" Blin cheers.

"Seven!" Muk happily added.

Puck filed that info down, and that he would need to find their hatch days dates.

"Oh wow! Already almost adults I see" The other man said warmly.

"Yup yup! I can even do aaaall daddy's tasks!! I taught him how myself! Mommy taught me and then I taught him!" Muk said excitedly.

" That's amazing kid! I definitely could use some pointers myself, if you'd be willing to help me out some time!" Blue asked as he began to fill a food tray.

"Yay!! Daddy daddy! Can I? Can I?" Muk said excitedly as he was set down.

"Well... I don't see the problem with pairing up, if you don't mind...?" He paused in loading up the kids food trays. What was the others name again?

"Oh geez I never gave my name! What kinda gentlemen am I?! I'm Tik! Nice to officially meet you doc!"

With 2 trays of food, a kid on his head, and another holding the leg of his suit he made his way to a empty table.

Why did that name sound so familiar?

Everyone now seated it hit him.

"Wait... you wouldn't happen to have a twin brother would you?"

"Huuuh? How did you know?" A quick pop and hiss was released as Tik took off his helmet. Nooow he could see it. He didn't look completely like his sibling but Puck could definitely see the similarities.

" I believe he's apart of my regular crew"

"No way! That's Awesome! What the coincidence!" Tik chucked before giving Puck a warm smile.

Oh no... he's hot.

It felt like Puck's hearts skipped a beat. This man had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, he was doomed. Blue eyes were one of his biggest weaknesses.

"I think I remember my brother mentioning an attractive doctor on his ship, but I thought he was lying. Guess he wasn't"

Puck was extremely doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

He really should have been more upset then he currently was, but he just couldn't. They were just young kids, things like this happen.... ?

Puck had clearly told his kids not to tell any of the crewmates about what they learned when he taught them how to move around the vents. Luckily or unluckily it wasn't the crewmates they had told, but rather the other children. Children he had been put in charge of. 

2 kids in the vents he could handle, but 6 and a hamster? That was going to take awhile. He was just thankful it was after lunch and the other parents wouldn't be coming to pick up their kids till after all the tasks were finished. 

Contorting his way into the vents Puck began the search. 

The first offspring he happened across was Rashel, the kid of the brown suited botanist. The child just kept giggling as he moved himself and them through the vents back into the living quarters. 

He hated that he had to do this, but it was probably the only way to keep the youngling in place. Turning on the television, Puck turned on the mind numbing kids cartoon he know would keep them hypnotized. 

Shuttering as the overly to familiar theme song began to play, he quickly made his way back into the vents. 

The next creatures found was Roll's the hamster and Red's 6 year old. Both were luckily easy to corral and carry out. Putting the kid next to the other, he then transferred the hamster into its carrier cage, before heading back. 

The next 3, his 2 included, went pretty much the same. Simple and easy. 

With one last kid to find he set to work. Aj was possibly going to be the hardest. The kid was the eldest of the group at 10 years old and the worst part was they were smart. 

It might have taken Puck longer, if he hadn't picked up the sound of sniffles and the sent of salt. He stops at a entrance leading into a slightly bigger area, his head and body bent at a inhuman angle. That wasn't his main concern right now.

"Hey kiddo, you lost?" 

"M-mister Black! I'm not lost. I'm exploring like my mom." The kid mumbled out as they turned away and wiped some tears. 

This was admittedly Puck's first time hearing about the other parent. His dark green crewmate wasn't the most talkative, but he would have thought it might have come up at least once. 

"Oh? Your mom's an explorer? That sounds really cool." 

"Y-yeah, ma said that mom is an amazing explorer! But she got lost." The kids eyes begin to water.

" Lost?" Puck asked, but immediately realized what that might mean. 

" Uh huh, ma said that mom left one day to go exploring, but she got lost. A-and that we need to find her" 

"O-oh" Well shit that's a whole lot he had no clue how to handle. 

"W-well... I sure was pretty lost in here, and you certainly found me! So how about we head on back, I think you're ma might get a bit worried if you're not there when she get there. Want to take the lead explorer Aj?" 

The kid takes a second to think it over before nodding and grabbing Puck's hand, pulling him along. 

It was 10 minutes into letting the kid lead him around that he forgot Aj had no idea where they were going. 20 minutes later they both safely made their way to the designated living room where all the rest of the kids were hypnotized by bright colors and music on the television. 

At the end of the day it only took the promise of exploring more of the vents (with only his supervision), and a small increase in tv time, for the kids to enact the sacred pinky promise, to not tell their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THE KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS FROM ALL OF YOU!! 
> 
> You're gonna make me cry! Thank you so SO much for all the support!! 
> 
> If you ever have any ideas, you can definitely throw them my way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp bigotry lead to murder, and Puck doesn't like his kids being threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres some blood and bigotry in here, nothing to graphic or in depth.

The 'retired' imposter was absolutely livid. How dare THESE Humans tell HIS kids what they should be!

They're just kids! If they want to be male sure go for it! If they want to be female fine! If they don't want to be either that's okay!

None of this " Isn't it to sissy for him to playing with that?" Or to tell a child, a 3 year old, to " Man up and don't cry cause it'll make you look like a weak little girl" !!

Some humans closed mindness was just jaw dropping at how stupid they were.

He really wished that the humans had the same system as his species did. Could just choose to be whatever you wanted when you grew up. And even then you could change it up. Everything changes and adapts! What's to say gender can't do the same?

These were truly the worst kind of humans to subject their children to their narrow minded view of gender.

Luckily it would seem none of these disgusting people on this ship have reproduced.

Puck just wanted to be gone from the ship and back to his own as soon as possible.

Things were going pretty quickly, all until he got cornered by the red crewmate of the ship.

"How in gods good name could you even raise those children? What even are they? It's pretty sus with the way you've been acting! Maybe you're just confusing and using those poor kids as a cover to hide that you're a imposter! We all were thinking it!" That made the red suited women pause as she heard a inhuman growl that sounded from the black suited medic.

"You are! Aren't you!" She practically screeched out before bolting to the cafeteria.

"We'll save those kids from you, you monstrosity!"

That's what really got him. If you were to mess with him fine. But threaten his kids? This woman was as good as dead.

Charging after the women his human form seemed to slip away as his second mouth revealed its self. Using his barb covered second tongue he quickly bisected the hag and watched gleefully as the half of the body fell to the floor. One down, 7 more to go, he had to make this quick, his kids were waiting for him in medical.

It took around maybe 3 hours to get everyone. Some he stuffed into the vents some he shot out into space both were pretty satisfying.

Puck had never been more thankful for modern human technology and its hypnotic sway on children.

Both of his kids looked up from their tablets as he made his way back into the medical bay.

"Is it time to go home daddy? Everyone here's really really mean, I don't like them." Muk says sounding upset.

"You won't have to worry about them ever again!" Puck cheers clapping his hands together.

"Now! Let's get packed up, our pick up pod will be here in around an hour"

The both kids nod excitedly as they start to shove their belongings into their duffel bags.

"Da you have sauce!" Blin announced pointing at the blood all over Puck's suit.

"Messy messy!" Blin cheers.

"Y-yup it would seem so" The imposter stutters out having completely forgotten that he just had walked into the room covered in blood.

"I'm gonna go wash this..... ketchup off real quick, please have everything packed when I get back and stay here till I get you. I don't want you both getting lost here"

\----

It surprisingly took the human's space program 3 months, to figure out that no one on that base. It was all ruled as a imposter attack and nothing more was ever said of that crew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP!  
> Finally made Puck a ref!!
> 
> https://toyhou.se/8349002.puck
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the support!! I can't believe this story has gotten so many kudos and bookmarks! It always makes my day when I see people enjoying this! 
> 
> If you have any kind of scenario suggestions you think would be fun please comment and I'll do my best to write it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha being a 'human' dad can't be to hard  
> \- Puck right before responsibility struck

Well learning and adapting to fit in as human had seemed to be pretty easy... well at least in the beginning. None of his training really prepared him to be around and hidden among the humans long term. Just long enough to kill them and call it a success. 

That definitely wasn't a option for him anymore. He liked his new name 'Puck' and grew to enjoy the company of the crewmates on the ship. More importantly he now had kids.

He had been extremely relieved that there had been other parents aboard, or otherwise he would just be lost and probably majorly mess up somehow. 

Having been gifted books like 'Parenting for Dummies' to ' So you suddenly have kids now' from the brown and red suited parents. Some promises to baby sit from the young orange suit, and a crash course on the do's and don'ts from the new and usually stoic purple suited man. 

It was all really heartwarming... he couldn't believe he had planned to murder all of these amazing people.... 

\------ 

When Puck started to actually learn how to do his job, it went pretty quickly. 

The human who he took the body of was extremely detailed with his research and medical files. It also was just his luck that the human had hoarded medical information! 

It took him maybe around 5 days of almost non-stop reading. Now he could say he could safely take care of all the crewmates, and almost any medical issues, along with run all of the equipment in the medbay. 

This whole being a human dad thing was going to be easy! How hard could it be? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! Another chapter within a few hours of the previous? More likely than you'd think XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the Awesome suggestions! If you have more pleeeease comment them! Would hella love to know!
> 
> Also! Might start doodling little comics to add into this, in the future XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Mom?

When the crew first were sent into space they knew almost nothing about eachother. Now, having been working together for almost a year they were all a mismatched family. 

They were more lucky than many of the other crews sent out. It's sad that they had lost 3 crewmates early on, but they were thankful it only had been 3. Even their replacements were part of their family now, so that was nice. 

Of course the deaths had impacted the people aboard, some more than others. 

When Jareth was sent into space as a replacement electrician, his whole body was filled with dread. People had died! And he was one of the people who was going to replace them. 

The others were more than likely not going to like him very much... he was replacing a dead friend of theirs. No could possibly like that. 

The other 2 in the craft seemed to be completely calm about it, and that was killing him. 

Boarding the ship seemed to take forever, as he grabbed his personal luggage. The whole crew seemed to be there to greet them... wonderful. 

He wasn't on the ship for more than 30 seconds before he hear the cry of " MOMMY!" and something attach to his leg. 

The new purple suited man felt his heart drop, as he looked down to a tiny child... wearing a mini version of his suit. 

'Shit... his predecessor had a kid...' Scooping up the kid with the familiarity of having younger siblings, Jareth adjusted the kid to his hip. 

" Muk! You can't be running off like that!" A man in the black space suit stage whispered. 

" I'm so sorry about that" The man exclaimed.

"Mommy mommy! I knew you'd be back! Daddy said you went away for a veeeery long time, but you came back!" Jareth's heart shattered.

"M-muk... that's not...." The man in front of him brokenly said. 

"Mommy! This is my new daddy! You're gonna love him so so much! And that's Blin! My new little sibling! Now you can marry Daddy and we can be a family!!" 

"K-kid I um.... I'm not your mom... I'm sorry.." The new purple suit said softly on the verge of tears. 

"B-but you're wearing m-mommy's suit! She-she needs her suit!" The kid cried out before hiding their face into Jareth's side. 

"T-there can be more people with the s-same kinda suit Muk" The black suited man said. 

"B-but mommy works here! A-and and! They don't let 2 people have the same colors on the same space boats!" 

"M-muk uum... yoooour mother is just... uh uuh" 

"Working on a different ship?" Jareth offers. The other man nods quickly. 

"Y-yeah yeah she's just working on a different ship now" 

"Ooooh! Okay! Are you going to be a new mommy?" Muk asks the new purple crewmate, much to the mortification of the two males in the situation. 

The rest of the crew who were still around, began chuckling. 

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh I uh sure? Wait-" Jareth stutters out.

"Yay!! New mom!!" Muk cheers joined by the tiny cyan suited kid. 

" Now you and Daddy can kiss!" 

'Oh No' 

(Have a doodle of my boi and his kids XD)

[Puck's Toyhouse!](https://toyhou.se/8349002.puck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE MAN I feel hella big brained rn I remembered how to add pictures!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy that doodle of mah boi! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the support and Suggestions!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp he is a im'pasta'

Whoever said cooking was easy, is a damn liar. 

Puck just wanted to try and make his kids dinner for the first time! Who knew being a totally different species ment you would taste things differently. Plus who knew you could burn water!! 

He was truly miffed. All he wanted to make was box mac'n cheese! The instructions were simple!

1\. Boil water, he failed early on but eventually figure it out. 

2\. Add noodles, why boil them? They seemed perfectly fine crunchy. 

3\. Take the noodles out when they are cooked to preference. He'll say again, they were perfectly fine uncooked. 

4\. Pour the water the noodles were boiled in, out into the sink. Why the hell did he even boil the water? 

5\. Put noodles back into the pot and add the cheese mixture.  
Done.

6\. Add milk.... why add that powdery monstrosity in? The cheese stuff was already powder. 

7\. Stir together till it all mixes. Okay? 

It looked nothing like the package... 

Maybe nothing was wrong with it and the kids would still like it...?

"How in the universe have you survived this far?" A voice behind Puck chuckled causing him to whip around in surprise. 

Brown stood there in the kitchens doorway with a hand over her mouth seemingly trying not to laugh, but... she was failing. 

"Move over, I'll show you how to do this" Brown stated moving next to Puck. 

Looking over the pot with the powdery mess, she shakes her head chuckling, and putting the failed remains away. 

"Why didn't you boil the noodles or use the milk in the fridge?" She asks curiously. 

"But they're perfectly fine crunchy and.. whys the milk in the fridge? It's just powder" 

At the powder part she just gave him a odd look. 

"You know that it ment the wet kind of milk right?" She asks. 

'Theres a wet kind of milk?' Puck thought before slowly nodding. He would later learn that the powder milk was the most common in space, but even then it would need to be hydrated. 

It took longer than he may have liked but Brown, took him step by step on how to make the meal. Now it had looked like it did on the box! 

"And there you go! Why don't you give it a try? I'll go grab the kids"

Giving her a nod, Puck excitedly grabbed a fork and speared some of the noodles and cheese. The mixture smelled really strange but good. He hoped it tasted as good. 

When he put the fork in his mouth multiple things then happened. In the beginning it tasted pretty good, but then it suddenly didn't. It felt like his mouth was rebelling against him in one of the worst ways possible. Running to the sink he spat out black acidic slime that used to be mac'n cheese and rinsed his mouth out with water. 

"What the hell?!" He angrily muttered before rubbing his pained tongue. It tasted completely fine to him! Did he have a human equivalent of an allergy to something in the food? 

Puck finished rinsing the sink just in time as his kids and some of the others appeared. 

"Daddy! Food!" Blin cheered, causing the impostor to smile warmly. 

"Yup! Daddy made dinner for you! Well with some help" he chuckles. 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. After he got his kids to bed, Puck made his way to the kitchen to experiment a bit.

After a few hours and a lot of acidic slime, Puck could soundly say he was allergic to dairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling a lil down recently and writing this cheered me up XD 
> 
> Been doodling Puck traditionally and might try and go over digitally and add the pics here! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you all so much for all the support from everyone!!


	8. Chapter 8

Playing the part of being a human was so easy! No one suspected a thing!

Doing the work around the ship was sometimes a pain, but his kids helped him enough that it didn't take him to long. Sure sometimes Puck had trouble with figuring out the wires due to the colors looking so similar to one another. But Muk let loved doing the wires, so he just let the kid do those. 

Now having to actually do tasks was kinda hard now that he couldn't just hide in the vents and wait it all out till the tasks were all done. Plus he had kids he had to take care of now!

It was also a bit annoying how often he would mix up Lime and the new Cyan crewmate. He would just have to rely on the difference in their scents to tell them apart. 

No one of course would ever notice. He was just that good.

\---

Everyone noticed. Orange walked in a few times, on Black's purple kid doing the wires and trying to teach the adult. At first Orange thought the other was just letting the kid do it to keep them entertained, but there was the faint sound of true frustration in Black's voice when he tried to do what his kid told him. 

It was pretty weird, could Black possibly be slightly color blind? As far as he knew Black was doing the wires perfectly fine before the whole thing with the imposter. Why would the man need kids to teach him? 

-

Brown was a little concerned for her black suited medic. 

The man seemed to not be able to do any of his tasks without help. Could it be a trauma thing? A stress thing? Suddenly having 2 kids to take care of was no walk in the park. It might have done something, no one really ever knows what trauma will do to a person. 

Maybe she would just give him a quick run through of all the tasks when she got the chance. It would also be nice to check and see how the mans new kids were doing, the poor dears. 

-

Something was definitely up with Black. The man seemed to never eat around the other crew and when he did it was only a bite or two of something, and he would give the rest to his kids or whoever wanted it. He also never ate his dessert! Who doesn't eat their dessert?!

Pink was pretty suspicious of Black now. 

It was like Black was a totally different man! He used to be so grumpy and hated people. Now he seemed so happy and social it was weird!

What was weirder was when Pink went to get his T shots, Black was confused. He even said "But you're already male? Why do you need that... that shot stuff?" 

It was a bit heart warming, but explaining to his Doctor why he needed the T was a bit concerning. 

He had to admit he liked this new Black. 

-

Okay so it was pretty obvious that Black isn't really Black anymore. 

He looked like Black, sounded like Black, but barely acted like Black. And no one was complaining. 

Sure the crew could have sworn that there had only been 1 impostor before, but now they were unsure. The 'new' man hasn't done anything suspicious. 

For all the crew knew it could all have been chalked up to stress. Plus the new found parenthood could have been a factor and they all were paranoid. 

Yeah they all were just paranoid. Seeing Black's face light up as he tested out his new color corrective glasses put all their worries away. There's no way Black could be a impostor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy do I have a lot planned for the next chapter, already have a ton written!
> 
> Aaah hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	9. Disaster pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping a crew on Polus after a impostor attack, what's the worst that could happen?

He was extremely proud of his crew. According to the human's bosses they all were model crewmembers. Unfortunately it turned out that was pretty double sided.

The problem with that is some of the crew were sent out to assist other groups. And who knows how that could go. It always stressed Puck when one of his new family were sent out with the possibility of not making it back. So he had a plan. 

Since he was in charge of his crew's health, he would always be alerted to give them a health scan before they would be sent out. In the beginning they weren't at their 100% health, but he was and could do his best to take their place. Then once his crew started to notice they haven't been sent out for jobs that he had to step his game up. 

His species were very adaptable. Parasitic to put it plainly. The point was that he could slip some of himself into those leaving, so that if something were to happen, he could quickly take their body over and get them to safety. Luckily it hasn't come to that point, but it was always good to be prepared. Puck just couldn't let those he cared for go get hurt!

The problem was he was limited to how many he could 'infect'. Since he was settled fully into his current body he was considered a host, unable to truly leave his body anymore. The most he could spread himself was into 2 other humans, but if he was desperate enough he could go for 3. He was thankful that it had never gotten to that point and he really hoped it would never. 

Everything was pretty easy going with the limit of only 2 crewmates allowed to be sent off at a time. 

He would just slip a bit of himself into them during their health screening, and get the part back when they came back and did the same checkup.

He had no need to know their vitals and such while he was physically around them on ship. It was somewhat soothing.

Well it was, until the 'Incident'. 

\--

It was a odd order they got from their commanders. Join another crew in a joint mission on Polus. 

So many things could go wrong and Puck hated it. 

He couldn't physically spread himself that thin to slip into all of his crewmates, and that stressed him out. 

It took some convincing, but he was able to get some of his crew to stay on ship to watch the kids. Now only 6 others were going, still to many, but he would do what he could. 

As soon as he step onto the planet, Puck could feel something bad was going to happen. 

\---

When the 6 crewmembers touched down, everything was tense. None of them could pinpoint why, but the unease was there. 

Cyan, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, and Black made their way through decontamination quietly. 

"Welcome to our little place in the universe!" A energetic voice cheers as the group walks into the cafeteria. 

A pink suited person stood in front of, what was assumed to be the planet bases, normal crew. 

"We're so happy to have you here! We need all the support we can get right now! We're currently getting over a imposter attack, and unfortunately are now way behind in our upkeep. Command said that we will hopefully be getting new full time crew within the month! Now! We really need to get to work after everyone gets settled. We need to catch up on everything so when the new people arrive everything will be squared away! If you please would follow our own Red friend here he'll lead you all to your rooms!" Pink gestured to their red crewmate and were given a nod in response. 

"I'll help yall get settled in. Names Jack but yall can just call me Red seeing as I'm currently the only red 'round here" Jack, or rather Red said motioning towards the group to follow him. 

\-- 

Puck's crew instantly got to work as soon as all of their possessions were dropped off. 

Sadly it wasn't a, the quicker you work the quicker you get to go home, situation. But his group still wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. It seemed they had also felt the looming threat of something about to happen. It was nerve wracking.

Mingling with the new people wasn't all that hard. They all seemed nice, if a bit traumatized. But who could blame them, they lost friends to imposters, and had to go through the process of finding who it was. That was never a pretty job, and here, their only option was to send the voted people off into the lava. Just the thought of that made Puck cringe. 

It was a week into working, that the first incident happened. 

The red crewmate, Jack, had his body found in one of the dicontamination rooms. 

Everyone was panicked.

"It had to be one of the newbies! How else would there be a impostor here?!" The lime crewmate screamed. 

"Hey now, we all need to calm down and figure this out." Pink started. 

"Me and the newest Purple, Jareth, were in O2 together, and we passed by Lime and Brown, where was the body?" Pink asked calmly. 

" In the laboratory" The Polus team's Brown supplies. 

" I could have sworn I saw the newbies Black suit dude leaving there a little before the body was found, had all those stickers so was definitely him" Brown adds accusingly. 

\---

'Shit' Puck thought as he felt everyone now looking at him. 

How was he going to prove his innocence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this was bound to happen ;')
> 
> How's Puck going to defend himself from the accusation? 
> 
> Does he have a defense? 
> 
> Will his crew put it all together and go against him? 
> 
> We won't know till next time!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter together and published! Hope you enjoy!


	10. Disaster pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this murder mystery! 
> 
> 3 possible murders! Our main character Puck included!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah It's been forever! So sorry about that, been hella busy, finished up my university class and am now just currently getting ready for Christmas! 
> 
> So sorry for taking so long to get this out!

"He was with me in admin, we were looking through the filing cabinets to get all the paperwork out of the way" Cyan stated. 

"But isn't there a vent in there? He could have vented close to where Red was killed and got back before you even noticed!" Lime says pointing accusingly at their current black suited medic. 

"True he could have, but we were talking most of the time. Would kinda be hard to have a full on conversation and not notice it suddenly stop." Cyan counters. 

"Sure but what's to say you're also not a impostor?! Black's sure been pretty quiet through all this huh? Not even going to defend yourself?" Orange says sounding impatient. 

"Hey now, he hasn't really had the chance to talk, plus he has a alibi, I also saw him and Cyan walk into admin together through the cameras, and I haven't seen him anywhere else." Pink says in a attempting to be calming tone mixed with frustration. 

"I was with Cyan the whole time, Brown stopped in to do a task, so they saw us and was there for a few minutes" Puck said, Cyan and Brown nodding in agreement. 

"Does anyone want to say anything else? Our time is almost up till we need to get back to work" Pink asks. 

Everyone's quite at this.

"Alright then" they clap their hands, "everyone knows what to do, mark your choice on your tablets" 

Pings could be heard all around the meeting table. 

3 votes for Black

8 votes to skip 

\---

A sigh of relief passed out on Puck's mouth before he even knew it. 

He would have to be even more careful than before, whoever the impostor was, was smart. They had waited till new people showed up to start attacking again, having lulled the original team into thinking they had gotten all the impostors out already. 

So his team was already marked as suspicious to the original 5 crew. It might be best to group up with one of his own crew and another from the original. So that's what he did.

"H-hey Jar- Purple um.. mind if I join you and Pink? I just think its better to be in a group of 3 right now, well at least for me, Cyan already left with Green" Puck got out nervously. 

"We-well sure, we're heading to specimen, I have to sort a few things I think" Purple says sounding a bit relieved. 

"Sweet sweet, I think I have to check out some files on the equipment in there so its perfect." The other man says as he follows his purple suited friends to their destination. It seemed Pink was waiting for them.   
\---   
A day had passed and no one else had died much to most of the crews relief. 

The buddy system was now mandatory. 

It all was pretty hectic, having the feeling of others always breathing down your neck, even though it was for a good reason. 

That night things went to shit. 

Everyone was settling down for the night, calls to their loved ones and friends almost complete, things had to calm down. Everyone, but the designated night crew of 2, were getting ready for bed when the sudden call of a emergency meeting rang out. 

Quickly and nervously everyone got redressed then made their way to the meeting table. Everyone but Lime. 

"WHAT THE HELL! Lime was just going to the bathroom and...and he just... damn this was a really low blow.." Orange says shakily. 

"Body was in the bathroom" They add. 

"Had anyone seen Lime pass by?" Brown asks. 

" I was on cameras while everyone was getting ready to sleep I could have sworn I saw Pink, Black and Green around the area" White says in almost a whisper. 

"I was finishing up a report and was making my way to the dorms when the meeting was called" Green said rubbing at his arm. 

"I was finishing up a call to my kids before they went to bed, was in communications doing that when the meeting was called" Puck offered. 

" He does that every times he leaves the kids at our ship with the others" Yellow states. 

"Okay so Black has a alibi that we can check the call logs to confirm, Pink I thought you were already in your bunk, you said you were tired and wanted to hit the hay?" Brown asks. 

"I did, I woke up a bit ago to grab a drink in the cafeteria and was on my way back when the meeting was called" Pink says calmly. 

White scrunched her face up beneath her visor. 

"But weren-" They were immediately cut off as the meetings count down time flashed and went down. 

10 Votes To Skip

"We can have a meeting after most of us get some rest, it's been a long day" Pink said as people started to reluctantly leave the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo Any clue as to who it might be? Lolol 
> 
> I plan on wrapping this up hopefully in the next chapter! I'll hopefully get that out soon! Thank you all so much for all the support! I still can't believe how many kudos and bookmarks this has gotten! Everytime I've gotten a comment its really made my day! Thank you all so much!


	11. Disaster pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impostor's finally found out, but at a cost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeehy another chapter right after posting a new one yesterday! I'll admit the previous chapter was pretty dry XD Sorry about that lolol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

That morning for the crew was filled with dread.

The meeting they had called had brought the discovery of the call logs and camera memory to have been corrected during their rest. The two night shift crew had been marked as suspicious and were to be constantly monitored. No one was luckily ejected.

\---

Puck was on the edge. The anxiety of always being watched was starting to get to him causing him to now constantly wear his helmet in fear of looking to unnatural to the others and being found out. 

He had been lucky so far to have not lost any of his Crew, but who knew how long that was to last. That scared him. 

They would have to catch the impostor here, he couldn't risk losing his crew or being discovered and reported by the impostor. His worlds government would not let him just stay, he knew to much. If they found him his whole new family would immediately be put in danger, his kids... 

That was not a option. 

\---

Puck had know that it was stupid to have gone alone, but he didn't really have a choice. This needed to be done. 

He had knocked out his task companion in medical and hid the yellow crewmate in a closet where they hopefully won't be discovered for a bit. 

Contorting into vents was odd, it was more hole in the ground than a true vent, but it was still a way to get around. Picking up the scent that practically flooded the surprisingly spacy pathway, he froze in shock. There was no way... this impostor had fooled them all pretty well. 

Checking if the coast was clear and the camera was off, the black suited crewmate carefully made his way towards where he knew the impostor was. 

"Come on, you have to admit Black's pretty suspicious yeah? You've know him longer, has he ever acted really off or something? I heard that a impostor could go for months to years hiding out as a crewmate" 

".... Y-yeah but he's really never done anything to hurt anyone" A familiar voice answers, causing Puck's blood to freeze.

"But weren't you sent to replace a victim who had been killed by a impostor? Whose to say there wasn't more then the one that got ejected. Could have just used the confusion to integrate more into your crew. Might just be waiting for the right opportunity" 

"He wouldn't do anything like that, really, I've known him for quite awhile and have gotten to really know him. He and his kids are amazing, a-and he takes amazing care of the crew as our medic. Puck wouldn't... couldn't hurt anyone" Puck winced.

"Damn you must have it bad huh? I almost feel sorry for you, I'll have to tell him just how much you cared before I kill him, no hard feelings yeah? "

"WHAT?" 

Puck took this as a cue to move.

Quickly putting himself between the Pink and Purple suits he almost immediately felt something peirce his helmet. If he were human this would have certainly have killed him, a bullet straight through the eye does that to a person. Lucky for him he's not human. 

Letting out a inhuman snarl Puck launches himself at Pink, his body twisting into a mass of tentacles and teeth. Gun shots went off one after another, the bullets disappearing into the black and purplish flesh, leaving no trace. 

In a matter of seconds Pink was torn to shreds and turned into just a pile of human mush.

_**No one messes with his family** _

Pulling himself back into his human form, Puck felt relieved that the human impostor was no longer a threat and he had protected his Crew. 

A loud thud behind him made him immediately turn. 

"Fuck" 

The Purple suited Jareth, just stared at him wide eyed through his visor, with a look of absolute terror. 

"This is aaaall just a dream Jareth" Puck says weakly.

"L-like fucking hell it is!? Y-y-you just killed them!? AND Y-you turned into a mon-monster thing!" Jareth screams.

"Hey hey shh the others will hear you" Puck tries to say calmly moving towards his purple suited friend. Jareth in return stumbles backwards and falls, his back against the wall. 

"STAY AWAY FRO-" 

Rushing forward Puck covers Jareth's mouth then starts forcing slime down his throat, taking over the purple suited crewmate's body. 

He hated that he had to do this, but he had no choice at the moment. It was weird controlling 2 bodies at once but it was manageable. 

Cleaning up the body was somewhat easy with 2 people. It now being half eaten also helped. The two men somehow got it all taken care of, most of it having been thrown into the lava and some chucked into a small emergency craft that was programmed to fly into a meteor field. 

Much to Puck's surprise, Pink had just left their most incriminating evidence open on their tablet and paperwork all over in their room. He really didn't have to do anything in that department. Just maybe add a few things here and there, and it would all be taken care of. 

The matter of getting Yellow out of the closet was easy and explained as a nasty fall.

\---

When the emergency meeting was called, Puck had to admit to feeling giddy. 

"Was it only me who noticed the single person ship left or am I hallucinating?" Yellow asks. 

"No... I think you're right... um I'm gonna have to say Pink left, since... well their not here." Brown says in a timid way. 

"We'll look around and double check after the meeting.. if their really gone, theres really no point in us being here. They were the one in charge and knew what we needed to do.." Orange stated. 

\---

Files had been found hidden in Pink's belongings connecting them to a rival company, and correspondence with the reposts of their kills details and all were found on their tablet. 

It was decided to have the very few remaining crew to immediately return with the visiting crew. 

Puck was relieved to finally have this all over, but... he still needed to figure out what to do with his purple suited friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy how will Puck explain everything to his fellow crewmate in the Purple suit... 
> 
> Ha ha welp someone finally knows! But once he get control of his body, how will he take it? 
> 
> Who knoooows XD
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Was a lot easier to write than the previous one which was a relief. 
> 
> If you have any questions hella feel free to ask!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter!! 
> 
> So sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I wrote everything at 4:30 in the morning, well that goes for all of the chapters Lololol

Everyone on the ship was quiet most have fallen to the lull of sleep. Puck being a exception. 

The return to the ship had greatly calmed his nerves. Though it didn't really last all that long. 

He really needed to remove himself from his purple friend. Now was a better time then ever. 

Quietly, he leaves his room after making sure his kids were fully asleep. Moving his own and his purple suited friend to the med bay was easy, it was sound proof and he could lock the door. The reaction to letting Jareth go... that was not going to be so easy to deal with. 

Releasing his hold over Jareth's body, he was immediately met with screaming that quickly turned to sobbing. 

"I COULDN'T, YOU MADE ME! WhY Why?!" 

The other man practically collapsed in on himself and falling to the ground shaking.

"Th-the blood.. so.. so much blood" Jareth whimpered out. 

"... I'm sorry, but I had no choice. They were going to kill you" 

"But You killed them! Y-ou turned into that thing a-and killed them! You Monster!" Jareth whimpers out. 

"A-and what you did you me!? I.. I couldn't move.. I couldn't see anything, I heard you, but that was it.. what are you? Why?" He pleads gripping at his forehead. 

Puck remains silent at this, truly unable to answer. Before he never really cared when he had taken over a human body, it was just a vessel for him to do what he needed. He had never known what happened to the humans while he was in control...

That thought process had totally changed now, this human in front of him was important to him, all of the crew was. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry. You need to understand I couldn't have let you get hurt, and letting that human go would have resulted in more people from our fami-... crew getting hurt. You humans are fragile things, a inflected paper cut could kill you if not treated, specially a bullet to the head" As he talks Puck slowly inches his way to Jareth. 

" I would never purposely hurt anyone who lives on this ship, you know that right? I care about everyone here." Puck says as he slowly moves to sit on the ground in front of the other man. 

"I'm your friend aren't I? I'm still the same person, I've not changed one bit since you arrived here. Sure I might not be human, but still" Puck continued. 

Slowly Jareth started to stop his shaking.

"W-what are you?" He asks raspily. 

"Well I'm a impostor, as your species call us" Puck answers. 

Jareth then just starts laughing.

"I kn-knew it, gods damn it w-was so obvious, Holy shit" He continues laughing. 

"W-what?" Puck confusedly asks. 

"Like all the stuff you don't know, you didn't know what a turtle was for heavens sake" Unfurling himself Jareth leans back and just stares at the ceiling while rubbing his eyes with his palm. 

"You're not exactly subtle about it, I think we all had somewhat of an idea" Looking down from the ceiling he catches Puck's eyes and gives him a shakey smile. 

"I'm probably in shock right now, and I'm really drained. C-can we talk more about this later?" 

"Y-yeah of course" Puck answers quickly. 

Shakily Jareth moves to try and stand up, but falls forward only to be caught by Puck. 

"Uh.. let me help you to your room" Puck offers. 

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Jareth nods. Almost immediately Puck picks the other man up princess style with ease.

Letting out a squeal of surprise, the purple crewmate grabs onto the others front. 

"A-are you okay?" Puck asks worried. 

Afraid to use his voice Jareth just nods and Puck gives a small smile. 

The journey to the Purple crewmates room would have looked almost comical if anyone was awake. The tall black suited medic carrying a bright blushing purple electrician. 

Jareth just hoped no one went over the security footage and saw them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> I'll be back to writing the more shorter stories of Puck and his family! 
> 
> I really have no idea what I might do next story wise lol I do have some plans but most of it is up in the air XD I definitely will be writing more of your guy's story ideas so Yay!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continued support on this fic! All the comments and stuff always make my day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeehy a heck of a lot lighter chapter here XD 
> 
> Some context for the previous chapter Lolololol 
> 
> Lemme just say Puck's pretty clueless about water creatures.

Puck knew what water was, that was a given. But knowing what lived in it, he knew next to nothing about. 

When he joined in on a crew movie night he was excited, he'd never seen a movie before! They were a waste of time on his planet so none were ever made. 

Since the kids were joining in, the crew had all voted on watching 'Finding Nemo', which took place in a aquatic ecosystem. Puck knew things needed water or a variant of it, but he never guessed beings could just breathe it to survive! It was so exciting! 

That was until he became totally lost as to what the creatures he was watching were called, he couldn't exactly use his tablet at the moment to search them up, that would just be rude. So he just watched and was happy just to be watching it with his kids, and for the story. 

After some happy tears at the end, the group began talking about the movie and their favorite creatures... Oh no, he probably should have paid attention more.

"Hey Puck don't think we ever asked but what's your favorite kinda fish?" His Orange crewmate asked. 

"Uuuuuh" His face going blank for a second, he looked around the room seeing a few people looking at him curiously. 

"The uh.. green hard creatures with the stubby limbs?" Puck says weakly. 

A few people in the room snort seemingly caught off guard by his answer. 

"Dude y-you mean a turtle? Pfft" Pink says holding back a bit of laughter. 

"Think those are a bit more reptile than fish hun" Brown chimes in. 

"Oh uuh then the pointy teeth fish things wait wait, shorks?" Muk who had been sitting in his lap giggled. 

"They're sharks daddy!" They cheer happily. 

"O-oh yeah uh sharks, they're pretty neat" Puck answers with a akward smile. 

"Darn I could have pegged you down as a eel kinda guy" Pink says as he stretches in his seat. 

"Those are also pretty cool?" 

Pink just raises his brow. 

"Oh would you look at the time it just about bed time haa haaa, I should go get the kids ready, good night" The crew's medic says as he quickly scoops up his giggling children and practically runs towards his room. 

"Was it something I said?" Pink asks only to be answered with a pillow to throw in his face. 

\---

After he had gotten the kids down for bed, Puck had began his research. 

And that was the beginning of his decent into the rabbit hole that was the internet. 

One thing that shocked him was that theres 2 different types of water! One with salt (why did people put salt in it?) and the other just plain water. Each had different creatures in it and both could have totally different environments, it was mind blowing. 

It was only when the morning alarm clock went off that he looked up from his tablet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this small chapter! Already have the next one in the works! 
> 
> I really need to start keeping track of the crews names XD I'll prob make a chart for them later on. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
